Debt Farm
by EasternHare
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Yukie miente constantemente, incluido Bokuto. Lo que no saben ninguno de los dos son los problemas que las mentiras más superfluas atraerán en los momentos más decisivos. Las mentiras se van a convertir en una granja de cosechar deudas demasiado grande. YukieYachi BokuKen (rateado M por lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro)
1. I

Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OCs y la trama de esta historia.

* * *

I

Siempre colgaba el teléfono cuando alguien de su familia llamaba, y aquella no era una excepción. Yukie esperaba en el coche de su padre a que Bokuto saliera de su trabajo y fueran hasta las afueras de la ciudad a la recepción y boda de su hermana pequeña. Precisamente la persona que no dejaba de llamarla aquella mañana.

Apagó su teléfono móvil y bajó la visera del asiento del conductor para revisar su maquillaje. Bokuto tardaría una eternidad y allí estaba ella sintiéndose idiota por pedirle a él que la acompañara y fingiera ser su prometido, una vez más. No tenía mucha idea de por qué había mentido la primera vez, a parte del terror a que su padre no le permitiera vivir con su amigo de infancia si no tenían un futuro juntos, pero no sabía cómo parar. Porque aquel era uno de sus grandes males, nunca sabía cómo parar las mentiras. Pero es que en realidad no eran del todo mentiras, eran realidades adornadas, como poner flores en un jarrón para que la habitación sea más bonita.

Ahora la frustración se hacía dueña de ella porque su hermana pequeña, Yumi se casaba con el futuro dueño de una gran empresa y a ella la había dejado su novia de la que ni tan siquiera había podido hablar a su familia todavía. Había empezado a salir con Hitoka cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar en la universidad, y dos años después la había cagado tanto con aquellos adornos de la verdad que Hitoka ya no quería que fueran nada. Bueno, la rubia había dicho que podían ser amigas, pero para Yukie aquello era como la frase arquetipo "No es por ti, es por mí" o "Yo te querré siempre pero es que ahora necesito espacio" y cosas por el estilo.

A decir verdad, Yukie no era capaz hablar de ello sin sentirse mal, puesto que Hitoka la había dejado por su culpa. Aquello había ocurrido el día anterior y Yukie no quería asistir a la boda de su hermana, pero tampoco podía llamar y decir que estaba enferma o Yumi se enfadaría. Lo peor de todo era que sí, Yumi sabría que estaba mintiendo respecto a su salud, y también se enfadaría con razón. Plegó la visera de su asiento de nuevo y repasó el dinero del sobre que le llevaba a su hermana como regalo de bodas, una miseria pero lo suficiente.

Bokuto abrió la puerta delantera del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con una bolsa deportiva. Llevaba una camiseta con una serigrafía de piñas, pantalones deportivos y chanclas. Todo ropa propia del mes en el que se encontraban.

— No vas a ir así a la boda ¿no? — dijo ella sorprendida por el aspecto que llevaba.

— Llevo aquí todo lo que necesito — puntualizó su amigo golpeando suavemente la bolsa deportiva.

— Pues ponte atrás, me darás con el codo seguro si te cambias ahí — se molestó Yukie ante el sentido de la lógica del chico. Era obvio que no había suficiente espacio en el asiento del copiloto para cambiarse de ropa.

— Es que aún me falta una cosa... — añadió dubitativo de molestar a la chica con sus necesidades—. Tenemos que ir hasta el campus de la UIT.

— ¿Para qué necesitas a Akaashi? — preguntó ella en un grito adivinando que era aquella cosa que Bokuto precisaba. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de algo irrelevante, pero de todos modos era un amigo común, no era como si simplemente pudiera negarse, y si se entretenían y no llegaban a escuchar los cursis votos de su hermana y su esposo era fantástico echarle la culpa al antiguo acomodador del instituto.

— No quiero contártelo porque afecta directamente a mi hombría — se excusó Bokuto que echaba su mochila al asiento de atrás, asumiendo que Akaashi podía sentarse donde el copiloto.

Ella le escrutó con la mirada, por un segundo no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué necesitaría el apoyo de Akaashi en un evento social en el que había comida y gente que conocía desde que era pequeño. Entonces, cuando Bokuto se pasó al asiento de atrás definitivamente, y justo antes de arrancar el coche supo por qué.

—Yuudai, ¿verdad? — dijo sin más y sin girarse a mirar a su amigo.

— ¡No! — exclamó él mientras se quitaba los pantalones deportivos para ponerse aquellos otros de un traje que si bien había planchado antes de meter en la bolsa, ahora estaban ligeramente arrugados —. Es absurdo que pienses que tu hermano pequeño puede intimidarme lo más mínimo cada vez que nos vemos.

A voz de Bokuto, claramente exagerada, detonaba claramente que era aquello lo que ocurría, al pobre, a diferencia de la chica, no tenía ni idea de cómo mentir.

Yukie bufó al pensar en su hermano. Desde que había empezado el bachillerato se había empezado a juntar con una banda de moteros al más puro estilo del siglo pasado. Incluso iba por ahí haciéndose el macarra, como si no adorara llegar a casa y que su madre le acariciara el pelo mientras comía dulces de judía y tomaba té amargo preparado por ella.

— Sabes que es solo una pose, que en realidad pasa horas estudiando mientras le dice a sus compañeros que tiene un trabajo para pagarse los cigarrillos ¿no? — dijo sin darle más inportancia. El tráfico no era especialmente denso, pero no dejaban de estar en medio de Tokyo lo que hacía que llegar a la universidad de ingeniería de Tokyo algo complicado con lo que ella calculó el tiempo que tardaría en ir hasta allí y luego hasta el punto de encuentro con su familia mientras hablaba —. Mi madre le da el dinero para los cigarrillos y cuidar la moto que no debería conducir.

— No lo hace menos intimidante — admitió por fin él poniendo una cara de susto que Yukio vio a través del retrovisor central —. Prometió romperme el cráneo si te hacía llorar.

Yukie se rió al oír las palabras de su amigo. Desde que eran pequeños si alguien hacía llorar a alguien esa era ella. Una vez había dicho al resto de niños del parque que su amigo Kotarou podía hacer saltos mortales de espaldas, y después le había obligado a practicar saltos sencillos hacia atrás con el fin de no quedar por la mentirosa que era.

— ¡Eh! ¡Shirofuku! ¿qué crees que haces? — gritó de buenas a primeras Bokuto al darse cuenta de que no conducía en dirección a la universidad, sino directamente al lugar del evento, cerca de la playa.

— El apoyo psicológico da Akaashi puede llegar en tren más tarde — dijo ella, no podía simplemente llegar tan tarde y culpar a Akaashi, su familia la conocía de verdad y sabían cuando mentía porque no quería llegar a los sitios —. Piensa en el aperitivo y el banquete de después de la ceremonia.


	2. II

II

Bokuto asumió que no podría depender de Akaashi aquel día. Estaba bien, puesto que antes del instituto no tenía a nadie que le diera el apoyo moral que le proporcionaba su mejor amigo, y realmente tampoco no era como si necesitara a su serio compañero para intimidar a Yuudai. Se mentía a si mismo con el fin de sentirse más cómodo ante la idea de aquel niño macarra que siempre hablaba de las maldades que hacía con su grupo de moteros.

Tenía que estar pendiente de Yukie y de la carne asada que había prometido quue servirían en el banquete. Yukie estaba deprimida, y como su amigo de infancia debía estar ahí para ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo ni por qué.

El lugar del evento era un gran recinto hechos a la imagen de algunos templos famosos del país, con un espacio para banquetes cerca de un lago y con varias mesas colocadas el rededor de una zona de baldosas. Lo cierto era que era un lugar realmente caro, y el chico nunca había imaginado que nunca en la vida fuera a pisar en un sitio así. Si bien sus padres ganaban bastante, no a aquel nivel tan alto. Hasta donde él sabía tampoco la familia Shirofuku se podía permitir aquellos lujos, pero tal vez el marido de Yumi sí.

No podía decir que le interesara mucho la ceremonia, o el matrimonio de la que casi era su hermana pequeña, pero se lo pasó bien mientras duró la fiesta. Todo fue bien, hasta que una vez sentados y después de recibir aquella perfecta y suculenta pieza de carne asada, Yukie rompió en lágrimas.

¿Era normal llorar en las bodas? En algunos dramas había visto que la gente sensible se echaba a llorar mientras escuchaban los votos nupciales, pero eso había sido rato antes. La otra opción que se le pasó por la cabeza era que se hubiera emocionado con el olor de la carne asada, o que su trozo era considerablemente más pequeño que el de Yuudai.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? — preguntó la madre de la chica, que se había acercado a la mesa en que estaban sentados ellos dos, Yuudai y algunos amigos de la familia que Bokuto no conocía demasiado. Cerca de la madre de la chica, estaba la novia que estaba haciendo un paseo para confirmar que todo estuviera en orden —. Es el día de la boda de tu hermana, deberías estar feliz.

— Es que... es que... — Dijo la chica mirando a Kotaro, que no le había sido de mucha ayuda en todo el rato que había durado el acto —. Creo que tengo cáncer.

Bokuto se quedó helado mirando a Yukie. No estaba hablando en serio, conociéndola seguro que era una de sus mentiras. Pero ¿y si no era una mentira por una vez?

— Yu-yuu-kie — empezó a decir Bokuto, pero pronto se cortaron sus palabras, en cuanto un zapato blanco y precioso fue a chocar contra el asado que la chica tenía delante. Levantó la vista y vio a Yumi con su traje blanco de corte sirena arrugado sobre sus piernas, el pelo perfecto y una mueca de enfado monumental.

— ¡El día de mi boda no! — Exclamó la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Yukie y tirando de su brazo lejos de donde Bokuto Kotaro pudiera verla.

Tal vez no era mentira, pero no tenía ocasión de preguntarle porque Yumi se la había llevado.

— Bueno, Kotaro-kun, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué planes de futuro tienes para poder mantener a Yukie cuando tengáis hijos? —preguntó la señora Shirofuku que se había sentado en el lugar de la chica ignorando el hecho de que acababa de decir que creía que tenía cáncer.

— No lo sé, porque puede que no tengamos un futuro si se va a morir — dijo el chico inocentemente. Realmente lo que la madre de Yukie esperaba era que le contara que tenía que seguir estudiando porque había estudiado asignaturas demasiado aleatorias y necesitaba terminar una carrera. Su sueño era utilizar sus conocimientos de ciencias del deporte, filosofía y psicología para ayudar a niños con trastornos de hiperactividad a lidiar con sus problemas sin medicación, pero para eso necesitaba volver a la universidad y aún estaba en ello —. Probablemente tenga que hacer muchas horas extra para ir a Houston para salvar la vida de Yukie.

— Kotaro-kun, es mentira — puntualizó la mujer —. Seguramente solo esté triste porque aún no se va a casar y su hermana pequeña sí.

— Sinceramente señora Shirofuku, no creo que eso le importe mucho a Yukie, si tiene en cuenta que... — empezó a decir pensando que el matrimonio homosexual como tal no existía en japón y de todos modos no podría casarse con Yachi. Al pensar en Yachi cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría y se calló. Odiaba decir mentiras, no porque no le gustaran, le daba lo mismo, pero era incapaz de recordarlas y siempre la cagaba. Empezó a sudar, incómodo de que hicieran alguna pregunta al respecto de su silencio repentino.

— Sí, ya lo sabemos, estáis prometidos — atajó Yuudai. Arqueaba las cejas y le miraba mal, como si imaginara que las lágrimas de Yukie eran su culpa. Yuudai era bajito, pero daba buenas patadas y daba miedo.

Asintió repetidamente para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se creía que aquello era lo que iba a decir. No entendía cómo dentro de la familia de alguien que dice mentiras constantemente una mentira como aquella tenía cabida. ¿Nunca se habían dado cuenta de que a Yukie no le interesaban los hombres, las bodas con hijos de grandes empresarios o simplemente las cosas tal cual las veían ellos? ¿Cómo no veían aquella mentira tan obvia sobre ellos dos? Si bien era cierto que se apreciaban y se querían desde niños, pero no en un plano romántico. Se preguntaba cómo debía sentirse Yukie para mentir a su familia sobre sí misma de aquel modo. A él nunca se le había ocurrido mentir a su familia, ni cuando las cosas le iban mal y no quería que lo supieran.

En el baño, apartadas de todo el mundo, Yumi gritaba a su hermana mayor respecto a mentiras como aquella el día de su boda. Le faltaba un zapato, y Yukie no dejaba de aguantarse las lágrimas, porque ya la había fastidiado pensando en que hubiera sido divertido llevar a Yachi a la boda.

—No quería fastidiarla así, Yumi, de verdad —admitió la chica —. No se me ocurría qué decir, y ya me habían visto todos llorar.

— ¡Hubieras dicho que estás a dieta! — la reprendió sin más.

— Es que me he deprimido mucho, y no estoy a dieta, no quiero estar a dieta — se quejó Yukie. Encima de triste tenía que evitarse comer para que nadie notara el por qué, cuan malvada era su hermana. Hacia pucheros tratando de evitar llorar más, no era propio de ella, pero nunca antes la habían dejado —. a Hitoka le gusta mucho la carne asada.

Yumi bufó y escuchó mientras su hermana le contaba lo que había ocurrido con su exnovia. No lo hizo sin evitar molestarse y añadir que la chica tenía razón y motivos para abandonarla, lo que a Yukie le sentó fatal.

— Tienes que empezar a dejar de decir mentiras — afirmó Yumi arreglándole el maquillaje a su hermana mayor. Estaba más que claro que lo hacía para solucionar el problema de aquel "creo que tengo cáncer" y las preguntas que pudieran venir después —. Y a cambio de este gran consejo... — continuó hablando la chica de blanco y medio descalza mientras le entregaba un pintalabios rojo a Yukie —. Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir dos millones de Yenes, que debemos ingresar en la cuenta de papá y mamá sin que se enteren.

Yukie asintió. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero tampoco quería saberlo. El consejo de su hermana era absurdo, ni tan siquiera podía considerarlo un consejo, pero se imaginaba que aquella era su forma retorcida de decir que tenía que ayudarla por fastidiarle el supuesto día más feliz de su vida.


	3. III

III

Cuando Yukie volvía a casa, cerca de la una de la mañana, no podía evitar pensar en los dos millones de Yenes que se suponía que debía conseguir. No era como si fueran dos millones de Dolares, pero el Yen no dejaba de ser una moneda bastante alta en el mercado de valores. Ante todo aquel pensamiento, y mientras Bokuto se esforzaba por abrir la puerta del piso que compartían, a Yukie le pareció ver a su peor enemigo.

De refilón se percató de su perfil maquiavélico y su inpeinable cabello. Declarado y conocido como enemigo público principal desde el instituto, era Kuroo Tetsuro. Vivía con sus padres a pesar de haber amasado pequeñas fortunas con documentales populares en EE UU y algunos países de Europa. Algunos de ellos con imágenes robadas de sus amigos, el más reciente de todos ellos "Diarrea cósmica", con opiniones y puntos de vista de la sociedad japonesa sobre el horóscopo, las lecturas del futuro en la palma de las manos y otros métodos adivinatorios populares fuera de japón. Estaba de nuevo al acecho para entrar en su piso y probablemente atacar la nevera que cuidadosamente ella se había dedicado a llenar en los últimos días.

— Eh — saludó sin cuidado al notar la mirada de la chica sobre él.

Yukie posó su mirada en Bokuto, que debía haberle invitado sin duda. Era absurdo que se molestara, y en el fondo no lo hacía, pero le gustaba saber cuando iba a ir gente al piso.

— Hoy dan Decadencia Existencial en la televisión nacional — puntualizó Bokuto encogiéndose de hombros. Acaban de abrir la puerta y los tres se quitaban los zapatos antes de andar por el pequeño pasillo que daba por un lado al salón y por el otro a la cocina, únicamente separados por una ventana al estilo americano.

— De hecho debe estar empezando — añadió el moreno acercándose al sofá diminuto del salón y buscando el mando a distancia de la televisión.

— Que lo den a estas horas es muestra de su grandiosa calidad — dijo por la bajo la chica con sarcasmo y llevándose los zapatos hasta su habitación. Escondida la puerta detrás de unas estanterías, su habitación era la más amplia, aunque fuera complicado acceder a ella. No tenía que mover ninguna de ellas, aunque sí era complicado abrir y cerrar la puerta, pero era lo que ocurría si quería poder colocar algunas de sus cajas de zapatos en algún lugar que no fuera el armario.

La chica se deshizo de su vestido de fiesta y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró al abrir su armario y unos pantalones de pijama. No tenía ganas de desmaquillarse, y caminó hasta el salón de nuevo dónde se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kuroo.

El moreno tenía el mando a distancia entre sus manos como si alguien fuera a robárselo y cambiar de canal. Por otro lado Bokuto se había ausentado a su habitación, probablemente también a cambiarse de ropa y a la chica le extrañaba que tardara más que ella en ir hasta el salón, puesto que él si disfrutaba de los documentales de su amigo.

— ¡Te vas a perder la parte en que sale Komi! — vociferó como si no tuvieran vecinos y molestando a la chica.

En la pantalla, salía Haruki Komi esnifando supuesta cocaína en el mismo salón en que se encontraban Kuroo y Yukie, mientras decía que se sentía abrumado por haber ido a la universidad a hacer exámenes sobre cosas que ya sabía. También daba un discurso de lo descontento que se sentía por haber tenido que estudiar toda su vida para acabar en un cubículo de una empresa de la cual no iba a hablar por respeto, cuando en realidad seguía desempleado. La cocaína que tomaba en el vídeo era en realidad sal fina que durante un par de horas, Sarukui y ella habían estado buscando para hacer la cena el día de la grabación.

— Oye, Yukie, si lo has dejado con Yachi ¿Quién estará en tu equipo de Voley el domingo? — preguntó el chico sin el menor tacto cuando Bokuto se apalancó a sus pies en suelo. Kuroo lo había sabido por un tercero que le había dicho que no lo mencionara, pero de todos modos lo había hecho. El documental avanzaba, pero realmente ninguno de los tres estaba tan interesado, ya lo habían visto un par de veces.

— ¿Kenma? — propuso Bokuto sin más al ver que la chica no contestaba.

— Necesito una bolsa de patatas para contestar, creo — añadió ella seguidamente. Se levantó y fue a la cocina pensando en aquello. El último domingo de cada mes quedaban en la playa de Kanagawa y hacían un partido de voley desde hacía tiempo, y ahora no sabía si su ahora ex novia querría ir a jugar con ellos o preferiría guardarse su tiempo para sí misma. Mako trabajaba los fines de semana, Akaashi había decidido no ir para estudiar hacía algún tiempo, Kaori en realidad prefería ir con su novio, Komi no sabía jugar a voley playa... Volvió hasta el sofá sintiendo la mirada de los dos chicos sobre ella o sobre la bolsa de patatas. La presión de todos modos era increíble para ella —. Pues dejamos de ir.

Los ojos de Bokuto se posaron en la chica y después en Kuroo. Habían mantenido la costumbre de los partidos de voley playa hasta en época de exámenes de la universidad. Cerrar aquella pequeña tradición era como un apuñalamiento a los rituales amistosos que les unían.

— Supongo que para remplazara Yachi este fin de semana podría llamara Kenma — dijo Kuroo Tetsuro encogiéndose de hombros —. Para la próxima semana podrías invitar a la otra antigua manager del Karasuno. Sé que sois amigas...

Yukie le miró con cierto tedio. En el fondo le quería, pero bien lejos mejor que demandando visitas de sus amigas y aprovechándose de su hospitalidad. Le ofreció patatas y aceptó de mala gana.

— En el caso que pudiera venir, —añadió —. Kiyoko tiene novio desde hace tiempo.

El chico se encogió de hombros. No era que aquellas cosas le importaran lo más mínimo, mirar a una chica guapa no requería alto grado de participación de ella, solo que la molestara. Seguidamente los tres continuaron con la mirada fija en el televisor. El documental avanzaba con imágenes de montones de gente que conocían aunque solo fuera de vista y sus comentarios dramáticos sobre lo terrible de hacerse adulto.

— Ayudadme a conseguir dos millones de yenes — dijo de buenas a primeras Yukie. Parecía tan apenada y hastiada como antes, pero hablaba de un tema que parecía mucho más complejo que tratar de animarla por una ruptura amorosa —. Es para Yumi.

Bokuto miró con ligera amargura a su amiga. Conseguir dos millones de Yenes le parecía una locura teniendo en cuenta que era cajero en una tienda de ultramarinos y quería volver a la universidad. No sabía qué decir, todavía tenía que pedir permiso al rector de su universidad para volver pagando todo a plazos.

— Sal en mi próximo documental sobre cómo la gente se cree tus mentiras y las ganancias de más son todas tuyas — dijo Kuroo rompiendo el silencio —. Con tus técnicas para el embuste nos haríamos de oro, lo podría llamar la técnica Shirofuku.

— Voy a dejar de decir mentiras, Kuroo — atajó ella —. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

Kuroo empezó a reírse mientras Bokuto sonreía de forma tonta y algo sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga. La chica se limitó a Bufar y marcharse a la cama enfadada. Kuroo era idiota y no tenía inteligencia emocional. De verdad pensaba dejar de decir mentiras, o por lo menos quería intentarlo.


	4. IV

IV

Por la mañana, Bokuto se levantó muy temprano para planchar su camisa y pantalones. Tenía que ir a la entrevista con el rector de la universidad y debía hacerlo de forma impoluta. Dar una buena imagen era algo vital para que aceptaran su solicitud, y eso pensaba hacer.

Cantaba su propia versión en japonés del OppanGangnam style, directamente relacionado con a zona de del distrito rojo de Tokio.

— Onees super guapos tararaa — cantaba cuando notó la mirada de Yukie que parecía haberse despertado con su canción —. Cantar a primera hora del día...

— Bokuto, no — le cortó la chica abriendo la nevera y dirigiendo su siguiente mirada de tedio al sofá donde Kuroo seguía dormido con la boca abierta y roncaba —. Tengo que ir a trabajar y aguantar a la tediosa de Ame Nagasaki hablar sobre como consigue mejores tratos con los clientes.

Bokuto se calló por un instante y se centró en planchar. Yukie estaba agria desde que había roto con Yachi, y lo peor es que ella no era así en realidad. Terminó con su camisa y la dejó sobre la tabla, para luego acercarse a Yukie por la espalda y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

— Sé que estás muy triste, pero todo irá bien — dijo sacando de sí mismo un optimismo superior. Ella tomaba zumo de la nevera y todo le vino de un modo completamente desprevenido.

Yukie se apartó de un modo un tanto nervioso y miró a su amigo confusa. Aquel acercamiento no era propio de su amigo y asumió que tal vez él mismo estaba nervioso.

— Eso ha sido muy raro — dijo seca y algo distante, casi asustada.

— Tú eres quien está rara, normalmente te ries con mis canciones versionadas y se las cantas a... bueno se las cantabas a Hitoka — dijo apartando la mirada al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

La mano de su amiga se levantó y le dio un golpetazo en el brazo que picó bastante incluso después de que ella apartara su mano del lugar en concreto. Él se frotó el brazo para apaciguar el picor de aquel golpe y la miró algo apenado por la situación.

— Lo siento — dijo ella al darse cuenta de que estaba exagerando. Terminó su zumo y lo dejó sobre la mesa —. Me marcho a trabajar, suerte en tu entrevista.

Yukie se marchó, y después de areglarse y desayunar, Bokuto le dejó las llaves cerca de la puerta a Kuroo para que cerrara al marcharse.

La espera en la antesala al despacho del rector fue eterna. Se puso nervioso al cabo de cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no creían que con su sueldo fuera a poder pagar las mensualidades de la universidad y intentó pensar en qué cosas podría decir para que le admitieran.

Pensó en su proyecto y en qué le diría Akaashi para que se sintiera mejor. Nada funcionó completamente, solo logró calmarse superficialmente. Así que cuando entró en el despachó expresó todo muy rápido y seguro de que el rector le negaría la solicitud.

El rector era un hombre calvo, más bien bajo y con cara de examinarle al detalle. También podría parecer un trabajador cualquiera si se aflojaba la corbata y relajaba el rictus serio, pero no era un rector de universidad de esos que causan temor a cualquiera.

— ¿Tiene recomendaciones? — Preguntó finalmente aquel hombre. Y claro, había olvidado las recomendaciones, con lo cual estaba algo más agobiado después de aquella pregunta.

— Mi jefe me deja solo en la tienda sin ningún problema, y es el típico que no se fía de nadie — dijo a modo de broma para romper el hielo y sentirse menos agobiado —. La verdad es que no he pensado en ello, pero varios de mis amigos han estudiado en esta universidad, podría darle nombres de algunos de ellos. Le podrían decir que soy alguien confiable.

El rector le miró durante unos segundos totalmente serio como si fuera una estupidez lo que acababa de decir. Y es que lo era, y Bokuto lo sabía y temía no querer abrir la boca nunca más para no cagarla de aquel modo, porque había sido un inútil al no pensar en llevar recomendaciones escritas de "adultos" y personas que le respaldaran en aquel tema.

—Dígame los nombres de esas personas, les llamaremos y después hablaré con usted de nuevo sobre su solicitud en dos o tres días.

—¡Muchas gracias rector Hirokawa, no se arrepentirá! — espetó aliviado al darse cuenta de que su propuesta no eran vano. Apuntó los nombres y teléfonos de su jefe, Yukie, Akaashi, Tsukishima, incluso el del entrenador del Fukurodani. Todo para intentar conseguir recomendaciones. Estaba seguro de que esa gente no podía fallarle.

Caminó hasta el trabajo sin retener su euforia por poder continuar con su proyecto. Entró en la tienda cantando y bailando como si suu vida fuera un videoclip, se puso el delantal que le hacían ponerse y se intercambió el puesto con un compañero en la caja de la tienda.

Seguía metido de lleno en aquella sensación cuando todo pareció mejorar por momentos. Kozume Kenma entraba por la puerta jugando con su videoconsola portátil. La pregunta que todos se hacían era ¿cómo podía caminar sin chocarse contra nada? Y Bokuto se lo había preguntado más de una vez, pero su contestación era un encogimiento de hombros indiferente. Sí, en más de una ocasión Kenma llevaba un chichón por haberse chocado contra una farola.

— ¡Buenos días Kenma! — dijo el cajero casi gritando para que le oyera. Su respuesta fue que el otro levantara la cabeza y le mirara. Era un poco triste, pero sabía que si Kenma hablaba probablemente sería bajito y no le oiría.

Observó como el chico, que se había cortado el pelo, pero seguía decolorándolo cada cierto tiempo, caminó hasta las neveras. En aquel punto se pasó dos minutos fijo en la pantalla, hasta acabar el juego y después de pasarse otros dos minutos eligiendo qué iba a comprar, abrió la nevera para sacar un zumo de lychee. Caminó hasta la caja y colocó una bolsa de patatas y el zumo de lychee en la cinta.

— ¿Qué tal el día? ¿No vas a la universidad hoy? — preguntó Bokuto muy rápidamente al tomar sus productos y muy lentamente empezar por pasar el zumo en el lector de códigos de barras.

—Estoy con el proyecto — se limitó a decir —. Tengo mucho tiempo libre, hoy he quedado con Kuroo.

— ¿Vendrás el día del partido en la playa?

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

— Puede.

El chico pagó y después de despedirse pasivamente se marchó dejando a Bokuto mirando hacia la salida. Le gustaba mucho Kenma, y no sabía bien por qué.


End file.
